The Biggining Of Our Family
by respect-toberesptected
Summary: This story talks about JJ giving birth, it is base on Episode #7 Season 4. In this story JJ and Emily are together, and Will never existed. Rated T for minor cursing.


I am drinking my 3 cup of coffee of the day. Ever since JJ got pregnant I am drinking more coffee than usual, I am drinking what she can't. As I am doing this I keep thinking about Reid. I know how it feels to not have a connection with your family, I haven't talk to my father in 15 years, and now that I am about to become a mother for the first time I when I realize how parent are really essential in someone's live even if you don't want them to be.

My thoughts are cut short as Garcia enters the bullpen. And JJ right behind her.

-Ladies and gentleman I am not a doctor, I don't even play one on TV but, I believe young JJ is going into labor.-

-Oh god okay alright …. Uhhh okay so okay now we need… what is it that we need… -I keep rambling and walking in circles around my wife. I think I am the one that is going to have a heart attack.

-Emily sweaty breath -says Garcia grabbing me by my shoulders and stopping my passing. -Let's focus okay.-

-Ommm yes, sorry back to the pregnant women right -I turn to my wife and look into her eyes, they are full of excitement but deep down I can see she is very worry and scare.- Okay love everything is going to be alright you are fine and our baby is going to be fine as well. I pull my arm around her and hold her tight and hide her out of the bullpen.

On the ride to the hospital JJ had 3 more contractions and every moment she contract in pain I hurt with her. That was the longest ride I have ever had. When we finally arrive I jump out of the car and start screaming around like a nut case. I stop when JJ started laughing I turn immediately to her.

-Are you alright?- I ask confuse

-Me? I am perfect, I thing the one that needs help here is our very nervous, very beautiful, brunette mom to be.

I was so gone into my little panic attack that it took me a couple of seconds to realize she was referring to myself.

-Ohhh, yes baby you are right let's do this, and let's do it right. No more panic attacks I promise.

-Hey no I like how you turn into a mess. I love you Emily Prentiss even when you are having a breakdown.

Okay enough with the fooling around we need to get our beautiful mommy into the hospital and then our baby Prentiss out of her. - Garcia interrupted us.

-Garcia is right, come on my love let's get our baby into this world- I said helping JJ out of the car and into a wheelchair that had bring outside but I haven't notice with my little moment.

We brought JJ inside and hot her check in. They took her to do some exams and then they send us in to a private room to wait for the doctor. We had been waiting for about an hour before Doctor Louis Benet enters the room.

-Well hello Prentiss family I haven't expected you for a couple of more weeks- she said to me and my wife as we were hugging in the hospital bed and then turning to Hotch and Garcia who where sitting in some chair a cross from the bed.- And you must be the lucky uncle and aunt.-

-Yes that will be us – Garcia said with a proud smile on her face, and even Hotch was smiling one of his rare smiles.

-Okay mommy let's see how you are doing. - She walked closer to the bed and I stood up to give her some space to check up on the two most important people in my life.

-Well I have a good new and a not so good news. You are perfectly healthy and so is the baby , he is in the right position so that means we could do this the natural way, but you are only 5 cm dilated which means we will have to wait, your water hasn't broke yet which means there is no risk at all with waiting in terms of the baby.

-Thank you doctor that is very good to hear. -JJ said while rubbing her very big belly.

-Yes thank you doctor.

-So, ass for you pain Jennifer we will give you some pain killer.

-Oh well thank you and call me JJ the only one that calls me Jennifer is Emily.

-Okay perfect JJ it is. I will tell the nurse and she will be right with you in a moment. And if you don't have any more questions I have other babies to deliver but I will check on you very soon.

-Thank you- the two of us said.

-Yes thank you doc- added Garcia at the end.

So after 13 hours and many cursing later the real labor began. On the room was only a group of very scare nurses, the doctor, her assistant and of course myself. Even Garcia had excuse herself after JJ first hard contraction. Hotch being the smart man he is left the moment the doctor said JJ was getting close. Stupid bastard. Well back to the present.

-Push JJ that's it push.

-You want me to fucking push why don't you do it yourself then, hu? - Said JJ, while killing the poor doctor with her look.

-Jennifer, baby you need to push, none of us want you to be in pain but in order to get this done you need to push.

-Oh god I know I am sorry Doc I am just cranky.

-Hey don't worry; this is not the worst I have being said since I started this career. Now JJ I need you to push hard okay.

Okay, ugggghhhhh- said JJ who was holding my hand painfully hard, this time she push with everything that was in her. I could see her ¨JJ hard headed¨ face in her hardest expression.

-Very good Honey, you are doing great.

-That's great JJ, I can see his head coming out, give me one more hard push and we can receive you beautiful son into this world.

I stand closer to my wife and kiss her sweaty forehead- I love you Jennifer Jareau Prentiss, now lets receive our son into the world.

JJ looked at me one last time and push almost breaking my hand, I turn my head to the lowest part of my wife's body were the doctor was located and I first heard, then saw my beautiful son.

-Okay well done JJ everything looks great, Emily do you want to cut the cord.

-Yes I will want that very much. - I walk to her and cut the cord, it was one of the most amazing things I have ever done.

-Okay we are going to take our gorgeous baby to get check.

Both mothers turn and looked at her with a face of fright mark on their faces.

-Hey it's alright is just right there, Emily you can come with us and see that everything is alright.- The doctor said with understanding

I turn and look at my scare wife, asking her without speaking what to do; this is what happen when you are married to someone for over 2 years, you are just connected.

-Go I am not going anywhere, take good care of him.

I walk to her kiss her quick in the mouth and then looking into her eyes I say- I will always look after him and you, you two are my absolutely everything. -After another pick on the lips I follow the nurse to another room for them to check my son.

They say everything is normal so we return to his mommy room I am carrying him and he is just simply perfection, he is so small and beautiful; he looks just like his mother. I can't believe he is my son. I love him so much. As I walk back in, I spot my wife fully alert waiting for us.

-I told you I would take care of him,

-I know I just had to be certain. What did they said, is he okay? She said with worry written all over her face.

Yes he is perfectly fine and healthy. I pass our son to her waiting arms; a nurse comes and helps our boy breastfeed for his first time. Then she leaves to give us some privacy. I walk to JJ other side and site on the bed next to her, I open my arms and hold them both close to me.

-He is beautiful, just like his amazing mommy. - I murmured into her ear, talking as quietly as possible trying not to break the peaceful atmosphere.

JJ turns to me a slit blush covering her checks. -Thank you, and yes he is and I hope he is as smart and as amazing as his mamma.

We staid like that for about an hour but it felt like mere minutes .As I am looking at the perfect face of my still sleeping son I feel him start to wake so I slightly wake JJ for her to see her eyes reflected on our sons. The color is exactly the same, his are a tab lighter but apart from that I can see her truly in him. Her pure and white soul is also in those eyes.

Our little moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. The team is all there even Reid and the guys. They all took turns holding the baby.

I turn to look at my wife and she gives me a light smile telling me to proceed on what I was going to say.

-Well guys now that you are here we wanted to finally tell you who the godparent are and what our beautiful blue eyed prince name is, so without no more wait the god father is- I turn to look at my best friend and partner- Derek Morgan.

Morgan eyes water and he come to me give me a slight hug trying not to wake the sleeping baby on my arms and then look at my precious son and give him a small kiss on his little forehead.

Now for the fairy godmother, that honor is my wife's, so Jennifer. -I say turning the attention to her. - Go ahead, love.

-Well this I didn't have to think at all, the godmother is one Penelope Garcia.

From the moment the P left JJ lips Garcia had started clapping and screaming and dancing around the room in the process giving JJ a kiss and breaking a lamp, which cause our son to wake up.

-Ohh god I am sorry my beautiful prince, come here to your godmother- she came and took the crying baby from my arms. After some rocking he stops crying which I took as the opportunity to intervene.

-And last but very much not least. His name, JJ since you did all the pushing, I think this is yours to tell.

-Well since I probably broke you hand in the process let's say it together okay. One, two, three:

-HENRY

-HENRY

We both said with a happy smile on our face.

-Well, girls that is a beautiful name for a handsome boy, congratulation- said Rossi in his grandfather role.

The team stay for a will longer and then left with the promise to return tomorrow morning to accompany us home. Now as I look at my beautiful wife and our gorgeous son both peacefully sleeping, after a very long day I can't help but think life could get any better.

**SORRY GUY FOR THE MISTAKES, I AM NOT TOO GOOD WITH GRAMATICS. AS FOR THE DELIVERING THING, I MADE THE HOLE THING UP I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THE PROCEDURES ARE, I HOPE I AM NOT THAT MISTAKEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOYDED AND I KNOW IS VERY LONG BUT I JUST LOVE THE HOLE IDEA OF JJ, EMILY AND HENRY AS A FAMILY. AND IF YOU WANT MORE STORY AND HAVE IDEAS, WRITE ME AND I WILL WRITE THEM IF I HACE TIME.**

**WELL BYE GUYS TILL LATER. **


End file.
